Meg Griffin (EG)
Meg Griffin (EG) is Ryan Heretic's girlfriend and an OC made by Ryantransformer017. Bio Meg was born on the planet Mustafar with volcanic miners. She met Ryan Heretic and fell in love with him. She then goes to Courscant to train under Master Plo Koon to become a Jedi like him and she made her double-bladed lightsaber with two yellow kyber crystals. She goes with Ryan and they confront Sledge, a ruthless bounty hunter from the Power Rangers universe. Appearance She looks like Meg Griffin with blue streaks on her brown hair. As Megan, she wears clone armor and a helmet with the colors being green with teal and hot pink lines with two pistols in her holsters. As a Jedi Master, she has a yellow double-bladed lightsaber and she sometimes wears a helmet like a Mandalorian's. When she became a mermaid, she has a silver tail with bright pink fins. On her chest in Mermaid form, she wears a clam shell on her chest. She wears a necklace around her neck that has strange powers. Personality Meg is kind, helpful and gentle. When she became a mermaid like Tamara, she gain a personality of singing much like Tamara, her new sister. Goals *Train Elsa the Snow Queen (succeeded) *Merge the Sith Holocrons with General Grievous (succeeded, but then backfired) *Calm Mac down (succeeded) *Become a mermaid by going into the water (succeeded) Allies *Octoroo *Mia Watanabe *Deker *Anakin Skywalker *Rian *Deet *Ahsoka Tano *Sabine Wren *Hera Syndulla (mother) *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *C1-10P (Chopper) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *C-3PO *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Bo-Katan *The Mandalorian *Kion *Donkey *Shrek *Mzingo *Elsa the Snow Queen (apprentice) *Mwoga *Simba *Ryan Heretic (husband) *Tamara (Mermaid sister) *Syrena (Mermaid sister) Enemies *Darth Maul *The Grand Inquisitor *Abis Mal *Count Dooku *Jek-14 (formerly) *General Grievous *Augustus Maywho *Jafar *Hades *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Ursula Nicknames/Alias *Girlfriend (Ryan Heretic) *Megan (herself) *Sugarcube (Applejack) *Young Jedi (Anakin Skywalker) *Young one (Darth Vader) *Lady Griffin (Deker) *Jedi (Fifth Brother) *Partner (Dayu) *Ryan's girlfriend (Ahsoka Tano) *Megan (Hera Syndulla) *Knight of the Jedi Order (Grand Inquisitor) *Lady (Darth Maul) *Milady (Sir Ivan of Zandar) *Master (Elsa the Snow Queen) *A legend (Mac Grimborn) *Child (Snide) *Hummer (herself) *Youngling (General Grievous) *Hero (Sci-Twi) *Pal (Mira Syndulla) *Griffin Gal (Janja) *Master Griffin (Mzingo) *Meg Syndulla (Cutter) *Jedi lover (Ryan Heretic/Shadow Ryan) *Warrior (Nightmare Nova) *Mermaid Meg (Jack Sparrow) *Tamara's sister (Janja) *Brave one (Tamara) *Human sister (Syrena) *Ryan's mermaid girlfriend (Jack Sparrow) *Myrena (Cutter) Relationships Ryan Heretic Meg fell in love with Ryan Heretic at Mustafar. At first, she thinks of him as a human like her, but he tells her that he is a Mandalorian. She still loves him even if he gets turned to the dark side of the Force by the Son and called him Shadow Ryan, a Sith warrior. Kiara Meg had met Kiara when she was a cub. Janja Tavra Ryan and Tavra formed a strong brotherly/sisterly relationship. Meg decided to be friends with Tavra. But, she wanted revenge after SkekSil killed her. SkekGra Meg met SkekGra at the Circle of the Suns. Jasiri Cutter Meg is friends with Cutter. Cutter sometimes call her Meg Syndulla. Sabine Wren She met Sabine at the end of the Clone Wars. She is amazed with Sabine's arts and tactics. Hera Syndulla Meg is like a daughter to Hera Syndulla since he reunited her with Ryan Heretic. Mac Grimborn Tamara Meg met Tamara when she saw her and hear her singing. Meg shares a bond with her after she accepts her to be part of Tamara's team. Using a magical charm to turn any female into mermaids, Tamara turned Meg into a mermaid and she became a member of the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay. Bunga Syrena Meg met Syrena when she saw Phillip staring at her. She feels sorry when Syrena gets captured. When she is placed into a glass coffin, Meg is placed inside her glass box. Friendships Dahlia Meg trusted Dahlia as a friend. At first, she thinks Dayu is a Nighlok, then Dayu tells her that her heart remained human. Commander Wolffe Rian Meg made friends with Rian. Anakin Skywalker Meg bonded with Anakin Skywalker since they first met at Tatooine. Deet Meg had met Deet. Ahsoka Tano She met Ahsoka when the Clone Wars ended. She then become friends with the female Togruta since the Clone Wars. The Mandalorian Meg Griffin had met the Mandalorian after the Empire's downfall. Elsa the Snow Queen Meg Griffin met Elsa when she arrives at her castle. Seeing that she is the Snow Queen, she offered her to be her apprentice. Kion Main weaponry *Yellow double-bladed lightsaber *Green Darksaber *Two pistols *Dino Morpher *Blaster *Sword *Dagger Powers and abilities Powers *Force push: * * Abilities * * * *Mermaid swimming: Meg's mermaid tail enables her to swim more swiftly than an equivalent human being and also to more-effectively perform underwater feats of agility. *Powerful Grip: Meg and her fellow mermaids exhibit physical strength which is higher than that of a normal human woman. They use this superhuman strength and speed for actions as complex as using lariat cords to ensnare the throats of their victims or as simple as grabbing these victims and pulling them underwater. *Fangs; Though their torso, arms, and head appear to be those of beautiful young women, Meg () and the other mermaids of Whitecap Bay have canine teeth which can extend into fangs at will. It is unknown whether these fangs are venomous or even perhaps blood-draining like those of a vampire, but they are useful when slaying prey. *Siren singing: She is good at singing. She sings like a siren and a mermaid does and whoever hears her singing gets mesmerised like Tamara did to Scrum. Trivia *She took the name Megan as a new Jedi name when she survived Order 66. *Meg (EG) will duel the Fifth Brother. *She is the new Purple Dino Charge Ranger ever since Kendall Morgan's retirement. *She will become a Jedi Master alongside with Ryan and Mac. *Like her boyfriend, Meg sometimes breaks the fourth dimensional wall. *Meg calms down Mac by giving him some Tuliza flowers. *She is also the adopted daughter of Hera Syndulla. And the brother of Jacen Syndulla. *She is revealed to once have a human sister named Zoey Griffin right before Tamara, her new mermaid sister along with her fellow mermaid Syrena. *She got turned into a mermaid by a charm called Mermaid Magic. She even used Myrena as her mermaid name. Gallery Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Love Interest Category:Characters who have a love interest Category:In-love heroines Category:OC characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Team Thra Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:HEROINES Category:Crystal Prep Students Category:Singing heroines Category:The Jedi Category:Survivors Category:Swordsmen Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Singing characters Category:Students Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped characters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Kind characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Blaster users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Heroines Category:Duel Wielders Category:Jedi Masters Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Mac's Adventures Allies Category:The Mandalorian and Mac's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventures Allies Category:Kion's Adventure Team Category:Allies Category:Animal kindness Category:Royalty kindness Category:Kion's Adventures Team Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:Sisters Category:Mermaids Category:Humans Category:Half-humans Category:The Lion Guard